


Misdirected Affection

by LetsTussleBoiz



Series: The Emotions of a Mercenary [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard's pining reaches critical levels, F/F, Jealousy, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn, Training, VERY clueless gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsTussleBoiz/pseuds/LetsTussleBoiz
Summary: Edelgard is excited when Byleth suggests a special lesson to the class.Dorothea makes a move that leaves Edelgard in an unusual state of mind.





	Misdirected Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, that took WAY longer to write. I'll admit this chapter was a bit of a bridge for me. It sets up conflict that will be addressed and progress the story in the next few chapters. I PROMISE I'M GOING SOMEWHERE WITH THIS Y'ALL.
> 
> In other news, I'm putting together a Discord Sever for fanfic authors/readers, centered around Edeleth content. It's a small lil Discord server, and the invite will only work for the first 50 people. Don't wanna get swarmed after all! **shudders at the thoughts of my last public servers**
> 
> Link to twitter for Discord Access: https://twitter.com/LetsTussleBoiz/status/1175707411098697728
> 
> If you're looking for places to discuss fanfiction, get critique on your works, or just goof around and talk shit about Rhea, come on down~
> 
> As always, you can send me any questions or feedback at my twitter, @letstussleboiz
> 
> One last thing! All of your comments have made me an EXTREMELY happy girl. I appreciate it more than you can possibly imagine. Comments = Life for me, even if it's a comment telling me how lame my Edelgard is XD
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ;3

##  Chapter 3

Sighing, Edelgard tried her best to ignore the world around her. She balanced a quill between her thumb and middle finger, flipping it around the digits of her right hand with precision. It had been two months since Professor Byleth had taken up instructing her House, and the results were showing. During the Lonato Rebellion just last week, everyone performed remarkably better than their last battle. The only time she saw them falter was when the militia sided with Lord Lonato.

_ That’s all well and good, _ she thought glumly, _ but I’m not improving fast enough. I still can’t so much as touch Professor since she became wary of my tactics. _

Edelgard suppressed a yawn, stretching out her arms as she awaited her professor’s arrival. Her teacher was uncharacteristically late, probably the first time since she’d started instructing.

“Uhm, little help, Edie?” Dorothea called. Edelgard looked behind her, eyes widening when she saw Dorothea barely managing to hold several boxes filled to the brim with various supplies. Taking one of the heavy crates from her, she narrowed her eyes at the songstress.

“What is all this, Dorothea? Why are you bringing it to lectures?” Edelgard questioned, visibly perplexed.

“I asked her to help me.” Byleth said. Edelgard let out a squeak in surprise at the sudden appearance of her Professor. _ I hate how she can sneak up on me so easily. _Edelgard thought irritably, trying her best to ignore how fast her heart was beating. Upon noticing that the rest of her class was looking at her with amused expressions, she snapped at them.

“Don’t you all have better things to do?” They all simply chuckled in response, returning to their work. All except Hubert, who simply narrowed his eyes and continued watching. Edelgard plopped the crate next to her teacher’s desk and hurried back to her seat, burying her face in the collar of her uniform in hopes that it hid the blush she felt pinching at her cheeks.

“Professor, may I be asking what this all is for?” Petra said, inspecting the boxes. They were filled to the brim with various colorful dyes, brushes, and stacks of paper. Taking the last box from Dorothea, Byleth nodded to the class as she set it down next to the others.

“I apologize for being late. Gathering the supplies I needed took longer than expected. And yes, Petra,” Byleth replied, turning to the young princess. “you may. Class is going to be a bit different today.”

Edelgard’s head shot up excitedly, forgetting her previous embarrassment. This was a chance to catch up to her teacher by learning special tactics and skills. Even though maintaining her position at the top of the class was no easy feat, Edelgard craved for more of a challenge.

“What’s this, Edelgard? Excited for some ‘special lessons’ from our dear Professor?” Dorothea teased. Edelgard shot her a sidelong glare but did not respond.

“Professor,” Edelgard started, trying to contain her excitement, “what will we be learning today in place of the usual lecture?”

Byleth stooped over the crate, and came up holding a large paintbrush. “We’re taking the day off so all of you can try your hand at art.”

Edelgard failed to hide her confusion. “What?”

Caspar, meanwhile, seemed to find this hilarious. “Haha! Good one, Teach. I didn’t know you could joke.”

The Professor blinked. “I’m not joking, Caspar. Sit down.”

Bewilderment replaced amusement on the young knight’s face as he complied. Edelgard, still processing, stood from her seat. “Professor, what do you mean? We are a military academy, not a children’s school. How is painting a picture going to help with defeating our opponents?”

She couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Try as she might, Edelgard failed to see the usefulness in such an activity. _ How am I supposed to catch up to my teacher if she forces me to spend my time drawing? _ She thought angrily, her fists clenched under the table as she maintained an even smile.

Byleth tilted her head, meeting Edelgard’s gaze. “Creativity is an important attribute. My father insisted that I learn a craft as a child, so I could learn to express myself and develop my personality.”

Dorothea snickered. “For someone who spent time developing their personality, Professor, you always have quite the stoic expression.” There was no hostility in her tone, her eyes sparkling playfully. 

The Professor nodded, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Your observation is accurate, Dorothea. I’m not nearly as expressive as what is normally expected. I make up for it by adding my personal touch to everything that I do.”

“I wish you’d give _ me _ your personal touch.” Dorothea whispered, barely audible to anyone but Edelgard. The Princess felt her entire body stiffen. Her chest tightened, causing Edelgard to stumble. She quickly recovered, dusting herself off and shooting a glare at her friend.

Unfortunately, Byleth noticed. “Edelgard, are you okay? Do you need to see Professor Manuella?”

Hubert, upon hearing of Edelgard’s distress, immediately rose from his seat. “My lady Edelgard, are you all right?”

Edelgard felt her face flush, groaning slightly in embarrassment as all eyes in the class turned on her. “I’m fine. Professor, is this lecture optional?”

Her teacher blinked, then nodded. “Yes, Edelgard. I do not intend to force anyone to do this.”

Shoving her chair back, Edelgard collected her things. “Then in that case, I am going to the training grounds. I feel that my time would be better spent there instead.”

Not waiting for a response, she stalked out of the classroom. Her face burned and she felt unbelievably embarrassed, but she ignored it. Striding past the guard in front of the heavy doors to the grounds, she walked in to find it blessedly empty. Edelgard wasn’t sure she could deal with anyone right now, much less other class members.

She snatched a wooden axe from the rack, giving it a few test swings. Frowning, she returned the weapon to the rack and scanned the walls. After multiple battles, Edelgard no longer felt comfortable with a wooden axe. She spotted a blunted iron hatchet on the far wall and smiled.

“I can retrieve that for you if you like, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert’s voice nearly made Edelgard leap out of her skin. She turned, giving him a sheepish smile.

“No need, Hubert. I can retrieve it myself. However, I appreciate the thought.” She frowned, eyeing him. “Did you also leave class?”

He gave a half-smile, nodding slightly. “While the Professor’s teachings have proven… useful until now, I am in agreement that I see little value in the arts. Not when we have so much to do.”

She sighed, snatching the axe and testing its weight. Smiling at the satisfactory heft it had with each swing, she walked back to the center of the grounds. Hubert maintained his distance, careful not to interrupt.

Edelgard hesitated, staring at her feet. “I wonder if I offended the Professor, storming out like that.”

“Well, she did cry a little bit. Nothing out of the usual for her, though.”

She stiffened, taking a moment to realize he was joking. Heaving a sigh, she swung the heavy iron in a wide arc. Edelgard relished in the speed she displayed, a large improvement since her first battle with Byleth. “That was a cute joke, Hubert. I did not know you were capable of humor.”

“I do tend to make a jab or two on occasion. However, most people seem to mistake my jests for sincerity.” He smiled in spite of his own words. “How unfortunate for them.”

Grinning, Edelgard glanced at her axe. The weight was just enough to give her swings power, incredibly dangerous in the hands of a novice. Her thoughts went back to the night she’d watched her teacher practicing. The movements she had used were stunning, completely different from the apparent disinterest she displayed during their missions.

_ Will I be able to do that someday? _Edelgard mused to herself, settling into her usual stance.

_ … Why not right now? _

She adjusted her form, trying her best to mirror her Professor from memory. Her axe was heavier than a sword, but Edelgard relished in the challenge. Closing her eyes, she let the world go still.

Her eyes opened with a flash. The head of the axe spun in a rapid semicircle. Halting midswing, Edelgard redirected the momentum into an upward spiral. She let the heft of her weapon pull her along like a partner in a duet, guiding her through the motions. Back and forth she went, sweat dripping from her face. A sound came through her haze, muffled by the sheer focus she felt. It was laughter.

It took her a few moments to realize it was her own. She was laughing.

_ When did that happen? _ Edelgard wondered idly, pushing her body forward as she moved to the next part of the dance. All of her muscles screamed in protest at the overexertion, but she worked through the agony. The joy she felt with each movement exceeded the pain tenfold.

Hastening her maneuvers, Edelgard gasped out a breath. She had been so immersed in this wonderous feeling, her lungs had ignored the need for oxygen. Swinging her axehead up, it came to a rest at the end of her reach. Her arm trembled with exhaustion, barely able to hold the hefty weapon aloft.

“You missed a few steps towards the end, but otherwise it was quite similar.” Edelgard dropped her axe in shock, spinning around. Her Professor was standing where Hubert had been, hands on her hips as she inspected Edelgard. Her advisor was nowhere to be found.

_ I swear on my father, the next time she sneaks up on me like that… _Edelgard smothered the thought, trying her best to appear dignified in the face of the ex-merc.

“What are you doing here, Professor?” Edelgard said, her voice trembling from a combination of fatigue and embarrassment.

“Ensuring that my star pupil is spending her time properly.” Byleth responded, still gazing at her critically. “I see you were watching me very carefully.”

Edelgard groaned inwardly. The sudden heat she felt in her face was working together with her tired body to make the princess thoroughly miserable.

“Yes, Professor. I admit that your training was very inspiring. I had not found the time to attempt it myself, what with our missions and your lectures.”

“Until now, you mean.” Byleth remarked, her mouth curling slightly into a smirk.

_ Why is it that the only time she shows emotion around me is when it is at my expense? _Edelgard thought, sliding to the ground as her legs gave out.

“...Yes. You mentioned that I missed a few steps. How long have you been watching?”

Byleth paused, tilting her head slightly as she thought. “A little bit after you started. Hubert met me on my way in, demanding that I not interrupt. He even made a few threats on my life. Thinly veiled ones, but threats nonetheless.”

“I apologize for my attendant’s presumptuous behavior, Professor.” Edelgard said. She pulled herself to her feet, steadying herself on the axe. “He can be a bit… aggressive. Especially when it concerns my wellbeing.”

Her teacher merely nodded, eyes glittering thoughtfully. “This is not the first time he has made such comments. I will admit, it is refreshing to have someone so irreverent in my presence. Sometimes I worry that the class is too afraid of me to feel comfortable.”

Edelgard furrowed her brow. “Speaking of class, why did you leave them alone? Should you not be there, guiding them in their… creative pursuits?”

The blue-haired woman shook her head. “After giving them some initial guidance, it is mostly a practice of self-study. Plus, Dorothea offered to guide them. “

Byleth’s eyes sparkled playfully. “Did you know Bernadetta is an exceptional painter? I think this is the most active she has been in class to date.”

“You seem quite proud of that, Professor. I feel ashamed for leaving so quickly, seeing how much thought you must have put into this.” Edelgard remarked, not quite sure if she actually meant what she said.

“I was quite disappointed to hear it.” Byleth said, walking past her to the center of the grounds. “Frankly, the idea was largely because I thought the class could use a break. You, in particular.”

“Me?” Edelgard nearly squeaked in response.

“Yes.” Byleth replied, turning to face her again. “Edelgard, the wellbeing of my students is very important to me. You are running yourself ragged. Why?”

“I’m not sure I understand, Professor.” Edelgard did her best to deflect, desperately searching for an excuse that would convince the perceptive woman.

“You work significantly harder than the others, even with your already outstanding talent.”

“That is… thank you for the praise, Professor. I still fail to see what point you are trying to make.”

“Even though you perform admirably in and out of class, you constantly seem like you’re worrying about something.” Byleth narrowed her eyes. “Frankly, you seem scared. I would like to know what has stirred you into such a panic.”

“As the future emperor of the Adrestian Empire, I have a lot more to worry about than the other students. Is it really so surprising that I appear stressed?” It was a weak argument, but anything would be better than silence.

Byleth folded her arms, not responding. Edelgard felt her heart beat quicker with each passing second, the serious gaze of her teacher burning into her.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Edelgard?” She finally asked, her face indecipherable.

_ Yes, but not for the reason you think. _

“Of course not, Professor. You are my teacher, and an excellent one at that.”

“Then tell me why.”

Edelgard frowned. Byleth was being particularly stubborn, and she wasn’t sure why. What worried her more was the desperation she felt to tell her everything. It was completely insane, and she would never do something that would risk destroying all she’d worked towards. The pain she felt at hiding it, however, made it hard to lie.

She settled on meeting partway. “Fine. I suppose I could try… But only if you swear not to tell a soul.”

* * *

Byleth sat in contemplative silence as she listened to Edelgard. The only other person Edelgard had spoken to about her nightmares was Hubert, and doing so now felt frightfully vulnerable. However, something about her teacher trumped the fear she felt at sharing such heartfelt secrets.

“The future of the Empire… of everything… depends on me.” Edelgard continued. Byleth merely nodded in response.

Sighing, Edelgard leaned back on her palms, the callouses on her fingers burning from their recent use. “Hm, I shared more than I intended. I suppose there must have been something in the air today.”

Byleth smirked, an expression Edelgard secretly relished in each time it graced her with its presence. “I have been told that my presence can disarm people. Like that soldier from last week, for instance. He lost both of his arms in our discussion.”

Edelgard stared at her, bewildered. “First Hubert, and now you? I dare say the world must be coming to an end, with all of these unexpected events happening in rapid succession. That is the first joke I have heard from you!”

Byleth nodded. “My father frequently bemoans my lack of humor. He often comments that he would give up his left arm to hear me crack a joke.”

Something glimmered in her eye as she continued. “Make sure he never hears about this. I enjoy my father having both of his arms intact.”

Edelgard laughed. _ Gods, _ she thought, _ when was the last time I felt so relaxed? _

“Thank you, Professor. You managed to ease many of my worries.”

Byleth nodded again, rising to her feet. She offered Edelgard a hand, who gratefully accepted. “About your nightmares…”

Edelgard’s gaze immediately sharpened, and she took a step back. “You must tell no one about that, Professor. Not a soul.”

Her teacher held her hands up in a placating gesture. “I would never betray your trust like that, Edelgard. I simply wanted to offer my support, should the nightmares continue plaguing you.”

Freezing, Edelgard stared at Byleth, her jaw slightly agape. Realizing how silly she looked, she quickly corrected her posture. “I assure you, Professor, that I will be just fine. Thank you for the offer, though. It is most appreciated.”

Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted a slight smile on Byleth’s face. “I figured that would be your response, Edelgard. Just remember my offer, should the need arise.”

Byleth walked away, waving goodbye as she left the training grounds. Edelgard stared after her, mind blank. She could barely recall what her teacher had just said, all her thoughts focused on that expression Byleth had shown her.

Snatching a towel from the rack, Edelgard raced after the woman. “Professor, hold on! I think I wish to join your lecture after all.”

* * *

A part of Edelgard wished she could have spent the entire day walking and talking with the Professor. Her intellect continued to surprise Edelgard, making her suspicious if Byleth was really born as a commoner on more than one occasion. Her pleasant discussion with her teacher was interrupted as they neared the Black Eagle classroom. Hubert was leaning against the wall, staring at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

Byleth nodded to him, amicable. “Are you here to join us in class after all?”

Giving her a half smile, Hubert shrugged his shoulders. “Only if Lady Edelgard insists. On that note,” He turned to focus his attention on Edelgard, “I would like to have a word with her majesty. Alone.”

Byleth’s eyes widened slightly at the disrespect, but she relented without saying anything. With one last bow to Edelgard, the Professor left them alone. Edelgard immediately stiffened her posture, glaring at her servant.

“What is it, Hubert? I already agreed to attend the lesson, so holding me up does little to improve my image.”

Hubert growled slightly. “It is not your image that I am worried about, Lady Edelgard, although that is also a cause for concern.”

He gestured to the classroom. Edelgard knew who he was referring to even without him saying it. “She is distracting you. Worse, she is causing you to slip up. You have already revealed sensitive information with what little you have said.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes, adopting an authoritative posture. “I know who I can place my trust in, Hubert. I have refrained from telling the Professor anything outside of my own childhood. Would you dare to challenge me on who I seek comfort from?”

Hubert shook his head. “If it were only that, we would not be talking about this. Your intelligence knows no bounds, and neither does my loyalty to you. However, that loyalty demands that I speak out and warn you. The Professor is a dangerous opponent, with direct connections to the Archbishop and the Church.”

Frowning, Edelgard bit her lip. “I know that, Hubert. The risks involved are great, but imagine how much we would gain.”

Tilting his head, Hubert gave Edelgard another sinister smile. “You risk much for a woman you have just met. Are you sure it is not because of how attractive the Professor is?”

Even as her face flushed, Edelgard glared at him. “That has nothing to do with this, Hubert.”

Her attendant merely smiled, content with the implications hanging in the air. Huffing indignantly, Edelgard stalked past him into the class.

Dorothea was standing in a throng of her classmates as they clamoured around her. Byleth was standing off to the side, looking on with mild amusement. She noticed Edelgard entering and waved slightly. The songstress also noticed Edelgard’s arrival and, clearly eager to divert attention away from herself, called out to her. “Edie! You came back after all. I see that our dear Professor managed to convince you.”

_ Anger is a good way of maintaining control over my embarrassment, _Edelgard remarked to herself casually, doing her best not to draw blood from her palms with how tight her fists were clenched.

“Yes. She accurately pointed out several advantages to such a lesson. I would be remiss not to listen to her advice, after how successful she has been thus far.”

Dorothea smiled knowingly. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Petra.

“Edelgard! We all are wishing that Dorothea would be singing to us.” She stated, smiling.

Edelgard cocked an eyebrow at her friend. “What’s this about singing, Dorothea?”

Blushing, Dorothea shook her head dismissively. “Byleth asked me about my time in the Opera. The others want to hear me sing, saying it would be for the good of the class to have an example of arts outside of painting and drawing. It’s a bit embarrassing singing to a group of my friends without any practice.”

Struggling to hide the excitement she felt at the opportunity, Edelgard adopted her most comforting smile. “Why, Petra, I think that would be a wonderful idea. Dorothea is always bragging about how wonderful of a songstress she is.”

Edelgard clapped her hands, trying not to giggle with joy at the look Dorothea was burning into the back of her head. “All right, everyone. Let's return to our seats and let Dorothea have the floor. I’m sure we’re all excited to hear it.”

While everyone was distracted, Edelgard winked playfully at Dorothea. The woman let out a huff, stalking past Edelgard.

“I’ll get you for this.” Dorothea hissed.

Edelgard maintained her smile. “I’m sure you will, Dorothea.”

The princess watched with amusement as she sat down. For once, Dorothea was the one to be embarrassed. She liked the songstress a lot, but the constant teasing had been wearing on her. How could she possibly pass up a chance for revenge when it so conveniently presented itself?

Byleth cleared her throat. “Are you sure you are comfortable with this, Dorothea? You don’t have to-”

Dorothea grinned. “Professor, please. What kind of professional would I be if I balked from an opportunity to show off?”

Nodding, Byleth moved over to her desk, giving Dorothea leave to continue. The young songstress breathed in deeply, eyes closed. What followed left Edelgard breathless. She had heard her friend sing before, usually at Edelgard’s expense. However, the skill she displayed far outreached the simple tunes she had hummed before.

Her voice soothed every inch of Edelgard’s body. _ Goodness, _ she thought idly, _ if the Opera is normally this enjoyable, I should make an attempt to visit it when I return to Enbarr. _

Edelgard glanced around the classroom, inspecting her fellow students. Caspar, surprisingly, had tears in his eyes. Edelgard had never expected him to be a fan of music. Linhardt was actually awake for once, watching with intent. Almost all of the students were close paying attention, save for Petra, who seemed lost in thought.

Then, Edelgard set her gaze on Byleth. A selfish part of Edelgard had somehow believed that the small amount of emotion she had seen on her teacher’s face was for her. To her dismay, that was clearly not the case. Byleth’s eyes sparkled as she watched her student sing, a small grin breaking out as she gave Dorothea her undivided attention. Edelgard set her teeth on edge, her knuckles whitening against the table. The pain was almost unbearable.

_ Why do I feel this way? _ She thought to herself, angry at the lack of self control. _ Of course Byleth would be impressed by Dorothea’s singing. _ It made perfect sense for her teacher to enjoy the skills of her students. Byleth had praised many of the Black Eagle house on multiple different occasions. How was this any different?

_ Isn’t it because Dorothea is more approachable than you? _ A part of her thought, chilling her heart. That was true. Dorothea was a commoner, like Byleth. The two related on a way she struggled with, and her friend clearly had an interest in the Professor. She had told Edelgard herself a few months ago. Considering Dorothea’s eagerness, it wouldn’t be a surprise if her relationship with the Professor had progressed.

“Edelgard, are you okay?”

The voice of Ferdinand snapped her from the stupor she was in. She glanced at him, confused. “Why would I not be?”

“Well,” he said, eyes wide, “you were gripping the desk so hard that you snapped a piece off in your hand.”

Edelgard blinked, then glanced down at her hands. Sure enough, a piece of the mahogany desk had been splintered off, sitting in the grasp of her gloved fingers. She coughed, setting the jagged wood on the ground beside her.

“I am fine, Ferdinand. I appreciate your concern.”

Ferdinand looked like he wanted to say something, but his attention was torn away as Dorothea finished the song. The entire class applauded, hooting and cheering. The songstress blushed, bowing to her captured audience.

Dorothea skipped over, sitting on top of Edelgard’s desk. “What did you think, Edie?”

Edelgard smiled evenly. “It was a decent performance. I’ll admit, I had expected more after all of the constant bragging.”

She cursed her own words as soon as she saw the color drain from Dorothea’s face. The songstress immediately stood up, staring at Edelgard in shock. Then, a mask slipped in place. Dorothea bowed low to her, voice level. “My apologies, Your Majesty. I will strive to do better next time.”

“Dorothea, I-”

Not bothering to listen, Dorothea whipped around and stalked back to her seat. Edelgard felt her heart twist at the clear hurt that had shone in her friend’s eyes.

_ Great. Not only am I constantly in pain for reasons I don’t understand, I’ve also estranged a good friend. _

Looking away sadly, she scanned the rest of the class. Most of them hurriedly turned away, clearly avoiding making eye contact with her. The only person who did not avert their gaze was Byleth. Her blue eyes met Edelgard’s stare evenly, a single eyebrow cocked. Holding back tears, Edelgard breathed in. It would not do well for the Emperor to show weakness in this manner. She did her best to ignore the stares of her friends for the rest of the lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that Edelgard's C support occurs due to different circumstances. However, it fit in so naturally that I couldn't help myself. I hope you forgive me for my sins ;=;


End file.
